


31 Days of Halloween

by Zilro



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Cute drunk bucky, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Middle School, Not much tho, Party, Peter is adorable, Sort of some Gabriel/Sam, kids bullying connie, oc: Kevin's little brother - Freeform, some established relationship, sorry it kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilro/pseuds/Zilro
Summary: I'm doing a Halloween prompt for different fandoms, one for every day of October. No idea how far I'll make it before giving up but we'll have to see. It's a whole bunch of fandoms and they're fairly random. It's probably not going to be great but we'll see.





	1. A Destiel Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural Halloween 1: Sam wants to teach Cas what Halloween is, they go to Jody’s while she’s out so they can have the true experience

_Knock knock knock_

“Hey Jody!”

“Oh Hey Sam, hey Dean, Cas.”

“Where are the girls?” Sam asked.

“Claire’s off somewhere searching for who knows what and Alex is at a friend’s house for some Halloween party. I was just about to head over to Donna’s for some Police Costume Party she’s managed to drag me into.”

“Sounds great. Have fun.” Dean told her.

“I’m not sure fun is the right word”. She fired back before she locked the door behind her.

“Alright,” Sam started, “I’ve got the candy. Why don’t we put on a movie while we wait.”

“Yeah, what movie do you wanna watch, Cas?” Dean asked him. “I was thinking IT.”

Sam glared at him, “No no no no never, not happening.”

Dean laughed a barking laugh. “Aw c’mon man, I was just kidding. Let’s just watch Beetlejuice or something.”

Cas finally spoke. “Dean? Why must we watch certain movies on this night?”

“Okay so you know what tonight is, right?” Dean asked him.

“Yes, All Hallow’s Eve.”

Dean shook his head. “No, it’s Halloween.”

Sam spoke up as he headed into the living room, “All Hallow’s Eve is what they used to call Halloween in the old days. It’s the same thing.”

“Okay whatever, the point is, tonight, kids get to walk around in costumes and knock on doors and get candy. It’s supposed to be scary but it’s mostly just kind of fun. We decorate with skeletons and pumpkins and all that fun stuff and tonight we’re going to get drunk and watch scary movies.”

“No we’re not!” Sam shouted from where he was setting up the movie.

“Alright, we’re gonna watch some scary movies.” Dean lowered his voice, “and maybe get a little drunk.”

“I heard that!” Sam shouted back.

“Alright, grandpa, keep your pants on. It’ll be fun.”

“Not if you keep getting drunk.” Sam shot back.

“Um, Dean?”

Dean ignored Cas to continue his pointless argument with his brother. “Why not? That’s the best part of a party.”

“Dean?”

“This isn’t a party, we literally have 3 people here.”

“Dean?”

Dean finally paid attention to Cas, “yeah? What is it?”

“Someone’s at the door.”

“That’s probably just some trick-or-treaters. Why don’t you answer the door and give them some of this candy.” He handed Cas the bowl that Sam had filled with candy and went to the living room to bother his brother some more.

Cas opened the door and shoved the bowl at three young kids, a witch, a power ranger and some unknown armored kid holding an odd looking ax.

“Oh sweet! How many can we take?”

Cas panicked for a second, Dean didn’t tell him this. “Um… five?”

“Nice!” The witch broke out into a huge grin and the three descended upon the bowl picking out their favorite five.

When they left Cas closed the door and went into the living room where Sam was sitting, sprawled in a recliner.

“Alright Cas. Congrats on your first trick-or-treaters.” Dean said from his spot on the couch.

“Their costumes were much different from the last All Hallows Eve I was on earth for.”

“Yeah, cause this is Halloween not All hallows whatever.”

“Can we start the movie now? I think Cas hasn’t seen Beetlejuice before and that is a tragedy” Sam asked.

“Alright, come sit down next to me Cas. We’ll start the movie.”

About half an hour of movie, and three trick-or-treaters later, Cas felt something across his shoulders. He looked over to see Dean’s arm pulling him close as he pointedly watched the movie instead of looking at Cas. Cas nuzzled in closer to Dean’s shoulder.

The next time trick-or-treaters rang the doorbell Sam got up to answer it and when he was gone Dean lay a small kiss on Cas’s forehead. Cas was used to this. Dean obviously loved him but refused to show much affection when his brother was in the room, Cas didn’t know why. When Sam came back Dean pushed away slightly although he kept his arm around Cas.

The movie continued. When Lydia’s forced wedding starts and Beetlejuice begins his short reign of terror, the doorbell rang again. Sam got up to answer the door and Dean immediately pulled Cas closer.

At first they thought the screaming was coming from the TV but a second later they realized it was coming from the front door. Dean jumped up, “Sam!”

Dean and Cas ran to the front door where Sam had fallen on the floor, still screaming.

At the door, stood a very confused, blood covered clown.

Dean almost laughed. “Alright you weakling it’s not real, c’mon.”

He pulled Sam up leaving Cas to explain to the person standing there why this 6’4” moose of a man was scared of him. Before he could say anything, however, the clown started laughing. He took off his mask revealing Cas’s brother standing in front of him.

“Gabriel?” Cas looked on in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

“Aw c’mon little bro, this is my favorite night of the year, I couldn’t help but come and visit my favorite little brother.”

“Yeah but did you have to scare Sam so badly?” Cas glared at him.

“Aw, what’s the problem? Worried about your favorite Winchester?”

“He’s not… no… that’s not…” Cas stuttered.

Gabriel laughed, “Oh right, you like the other one, don’t you? Well that’s good little Cas.” He leaned in close, “cause that one’s mine.”

He was interrupted by Dean peaking into the room, “Cas you gonna… Gabriel? What the hell, man.”

“I thought it was funny.” Gabriel smirked.

“Yeah it was frickin’ hilarious.”

“Can he join us on movie night?” Cas surprised everyone, including himself, by asking.

“Cas, really?” Dean didn’t seem to like the idea.

“Please?” Cas knew Dean couldn’t give in to him when he acted sweet.

“Alright, fine. But you better take off that costume before you come in.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the costume came off, “better?”

“Jesus Christ, Gabriel, put some goddamn clothes on.”

He snapped his fingers again and he was wearing the same thing Dean was wearing. “How bout this?”

“Yeah whatever.” Dean sighed and headed into the living room.

“What is Gabriel doing here?” Sam asked from his spot on the couch.

“I thought I’d pay you a little visit, Sammy.” Gabriel smiled and flopped down on the couch. The two of them took up the entirety of the small loveseat.

“Wait, where are we going to sit?” Cas wondered aloud.

“C’mon guys you couldn’t leave any of the couch for us?”

Gabriel shrugged and smirked. “Maybe you two can share that chair.” He pointed at the recliner.

“But…”

Before Cas could say anything he was yanked down by Dean who was already in the chair. Dean was obviously trying to hide his blush as his angel sat on his lap.

“I knew it!” Sam shouted. “You owe me 5.” He held his hand out at Gabriel.

“What the hell you guys?” Dean glared at them, “You were betting on us?”

“Yeah of course, it’s fun”. Gabriel smiled. “Now let’s watch this movie. Did you know I was the inspiration for Beetlejuice?”

“Why am I not surprised.”


	2. Tony's Famous Halloween Party -or- Apparently Bucky Can Get Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens sometimes after Age of Ultron but with the idea that Bucky ends up going with Steve and is slowly healing. Tony thinks part of Bucky's healing should include getting drunk at a Halloween party. Ends with some sweet Stucky.

“Guys? Where are you?” Stark’s voice rang through the phone.   
“We’re at home, should we be anywhere?” Steve responded.   
“Yes! I invited you to the Halloween party.”   
“Listen, Bucky and I aren’t really interested in being around a lot of people right now.”   
“Don’t worry! It’s an Avengers exclusive party! There won’t be many people.”   
“Well, I don’t know. Let me talk to Bucky first.”   
“Your car will be there in an hour!” Stark yelled before hanging up.  
“Goddamn it Stark.” Steve whispered under his breath.   
“What was that about?” Bucky was sitting on the other end of the couch, reading one of the trashy magazines that he’s gotten into lately.   
“Tony is sending a car to pick us up for his “Avenger’s exclusive party.” Steve sighed as he got up.   
“I thought we weren’t going to that?” Bucky asked.   
“Looks like we are now. Any costume ideas?”   
“Nothing we can do in a couple minutes.”  
“Ooo, I have an idea.” 

An hour later the car picked up the Winter Soldier and Captain America.   
“Thanks for driving us, Happy.”   
“Yeah, Stark was pretty insistent about it, you know how he can get.”   
The drive to Stark Tower was mostly in silence since none of them were very talkative in the best of moments.   
They arrived at the tower and Stark in his Iron Man suit greeted them. “Hey guys! Come upstairs, we’re having fun!”   
The three of them went inside as Happy parked the car.   
“Hi everyone.” The blonde winter soldier waved at them. Banner, Natasha and Clint were all there already. Banner had green paint badly painted on his face and he was wearing a black pointy hat. Natasha had on a long green dress and her hair was in red tight curls and Clint had a cape and fake fangs in.   
“Steve! Bucky! Love the costumes.” Clint responded.   
Steve laughed, “yeah, the hardest part was the arm. Luckily I managed to make one out of tin foil and painting supplies.”  
Bucky’s long hair was up in a bun and was wearing Steve’s Captain America outfit which fit him surprisingly well. Steve had a tin foil arm and dark eye makeup in an attempt to make fun of his friend.   
“We’re just waiting on Thor and Jane, Wanda is in the other room getting drinks for everyone.” Tony mentioned.   
Wanda, who wasn’t wearing a costume, came into the room levitating seven drinks. She handed one to everyone and sat next to Clint. She still didn’t talk much ever since Ultron but it was nice to see her up and not in bed in the dark like she’d spent the past couple of months.   
The doorbell rang, “Trick-or-treaters!” Tony shouted before heading downstairs.   
“He’s said that every time the bell rang. It’s never trick-or-treaters.” Banner told them.   
Tony came in followed by Thor and Jane. “Hey guys!” Jane said, she was dressed with a red cape and was holding a hammer, obviously making fun of Thor. Thor was dressed in all black clothing and, here’s the weird part, had two cat ears in his blonde mess of hair and his nose was drawn black in order to try to make him a cat. The six of them who were sitting was just staring at the Lord of Thunder’s costume.   
“Hello! What do you think, friends?” Thor asked, showing off his costume.   
“It’s… interesting.” Banner said.   
“Alright!” Tony clapped his hands which made a clanging sound. “How about some games?” 

“Stark! Truth or Dare?” Thor asked Iron Man.   
They had settled on Truth or Dare which Natasha thought was rather childish but eventually agreed. However, because this is one of Tony’s parties, they were also drinking. The rules were: if you got chosen you had to take a drink before you answered if you didn’t want to do the truth or dare you could take another drink to get out of it, however, you could only do this 3 times before you got bumped up to two drinks and on and on.   
Steve always took the drink because he couldn’t get drunk and he thought that was funny. Bucky also took the drink almost always except, they soon learned, he could get drunk.   
Tony was finishing his dare (lick the ceiling, Thor wasn’t great at this game) and asked “Bucky, truth or dare?”   
Bucky sat there for a second thinking. Steve thought he looked really cute like that.   
“Dare.” Bucky finally said.   
“I dare you to drink this entire bottle of whiskey.” Most of Tony’s dares were about drinking so this wasn’t too surprising but Steve wasn’t a huge fan of it. Bucky was already pretty tipsy and Steve was going to have to get this 200 pound super soldier back home. However, Bucky was already chugging the bottle that Tony handed him.   
Bucky continued to become more drunk as the night went on. Steve remembered the last time they went drinking together, Bucky tends to get really clingy when he gets drunk and sure enough Bucky soon had his head in Steve’s lap and was continuously poking his knee, his leg, anything he could easily reach.   
“Is he giggling?” Tony asked, in a poorly hidden amazement.  
Steve shrugged, trying to hide his blushing face. “Yeah, he doesn’t hold his drink very well.”  
“The tabloids would have a field day with this.” Tony smirked.  
“Don’t you dare.” Steve glared at him.   
“Hey Steve.” Bucky said, his eyes starting to droop.  
“Yeah Buck?” Steve’s voice immediately went soft.   
“I’m tired, can we go home?”   
“Yes of course, lets get out of here.”  
“Aw you’re leaving? So soon?” Tony whined.   
“What does grandpa need his sleep?” Wanda smirked and high-fived Tony. Looks like Tony had more of an influence on her than anyone could have thought.  
“Bye guys, we need to get Buck home before he starts throwing up or worse.” Steve pointedly ignored Wanda’s comment.   
He lifted one arm around Bucky and half carried him out to where Happy was waiting to drive them home. “Hi Happy, thank you for doing this.” Steve got Bucky into the seat and buckled him in. He had vague memories of Bucky doing the same thing for him when he they used to go out for a night on the town back before the ice. Happy drove the two of them back to the apartment.   
Steve sat Bucky on the couch before going to lock the door. He turned around to see Bucky with his shirt off. Steve tried not to blush at the sight of Bucky’s abs. “Buck? What are you doing?”   
Bucky turned to him. “I was hot.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing.   
“Alright, lets get you in bed, c’mon Buck.” He lifted Bucky up and started guiding him to his room when Bucky went slack. “Buck? C’mon man we’ve got to get you to your bed.”   
“I wanna go to sleep here.”   
“Buck, you’re really close to your bed, let’s just go there.”   
“No. Here.” Bucky collapsed on the carpet still wearing Steve’s Captain America pants.   
Steve just sighed, he knew he wasn’t going to win this fight. He went to Bucky’s bed to grab a pillow and blanket and when he got back Bucky was fast asleep.   
He put the pillow under Bucky’s head and covered him in a blanket. As he moved away he felt an arm grab his, he looked down to see Bucky, barely awake.  
“Don’t leave Steve.”   
How could Steve say no to that face? He lay down on the floor next to his childhood best friend, the man who he had grown up with, had grown to love. Bucky cuddled into his chest and Steve closed his eyes. Despite the hard floor underneath the carpet, Steve couldn’t feel happier.


	3. A Witch And A Vampire Walk Into A Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie invites Steven to her middle school's annual Halloween party. However, once there, the two of them run into some trouble in the form of Kevin's little brother and his friends.

“Hey Steven!” Connie’s voice ring through the phone.   
“Hey Connie. What’s up?” Steven asked.  
“Well, my school is having a Halloween party and I was wondering if you wanted to come? It’d be fun, there’d be snacks!”   
“That sounds really fun, hold on a second.”  
He covered the receiver end with his hand. “PEARL.” He yelled.   
“Yes Steven?” Pearl looked up from where she was on the couch.  
“Can I got to a Halloween party with Connie?”  
“Of course. Why are you asking me? I’m not going to stop you.”  
“Sweet!” He put the phone back to his ear. “Pearl says yes, are we gonna dress up?”   
“Yes of course, what were you thinking of?” Connie asked him.  
“Hmm, why don’t you meet me at the car wash tomorrow and we can see what my dad has.”  
“Oh good idea! I’ll bring our dress up box and we’ll see what we can do!” 

The next day Connie met Steven and Greg at his van.   
“Alright kiddos, lets see what I have here, it’s probably not gonna be much, sorry to disappoint.” He said as he pulled some tacky, sparkly, 80s outfits from a box in his van.   
“How bout this? One of you guys could go as like, David Bowie or someone.” Greg held up a blue sparkly jumpsuit.   
“I don’t think that will fit either of us.” Steven pondered.   
“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Greg pulled out a black cape. “Hey if any of you guys wanted to use this you could go as a witch or something.”   
“Ooo! I like that!” Connie dug through the box of costumes she brought from home, pulling out a black pointed hat. “I have a black dress at home. This would be great!”   
“Alright, now me!” Steven nodded.   
“Well lucky for you I happen to have two of these capes.” Greg pulled out another cape similar to the first one except with a red lining.   
“Oh man I could be a vampire!” Steven jumped up and down. “I vant to suck your blud.” He joked in a fake accent that could vaguely resemble something Dracula could say.   
“Alright kiddos, I’m glad you two have costumes. Do you need anyone to drive you to your dance?”   
“My parents are really busy so if you would be willing to drive us Mr. Universe, that’d be great.”   
“Of course, I’m willing to drive you kids. I remember my first middle school dance.”   
Before Greg could launch into a story Connie yelped. “Oh man it’s getting late I have to get home and finish my homework. See you Steven and thanks for the cape Mr. Universe.” She said as she ran off. 

The night of the party Steven showed off his vampire costume to the crystal gems.   
“You look good Steven.” Garnet gave a thumbs up to his Halloween costume.   
“Aw thanks Garnet.” Steven smiled.   
They heard a honk. “Oh that’s probably Greg you should get going!” Pearl said.   
“Bye Stevo! Have fun!” Amethyst yelled as Steven walked down to the stairs where his dad was waiting.   
Greg drove the two of them to Connie’s house and she came out wearing her witch costume.   
“You look good Connie!” Steven told her as he held the door open for her.   
“Thanks Steven, you look good too!”   
The drive was filled with Steven and Connie talking about the newest book in a series Connie had gotten Steven into.   
When they finally arrived at Connie’s middle school Connie suddenly looked a bit worried.   
“Everything okay Connie?”  
“Yeah, everything’s fine Steven. Let’s head inside.” She jumped out the car door. “Thank you Mr. Universe. C’mon Steven, I’ll race you to the snacks!”  
Steven jumped out, following her. The two of them ran inside and burst into the gym which was full of about 300 kids some in costumes, some in just normal clothing.   
“There’s the snack table!” Connie pointed at where some teacher was guarding a food covered table.   
The two of them ran over to the snacks and grabbed some chips, giggling the whole time.   
“Who’s this Connie?” An unkind voice came up behind them.  
Connie and Steven turned around to face two young boys and a girl, none of which was wearing costumes. Connie looked down at her feet, instead of answering, the happiness gone from her face.   
“I’m Steven!” Steven smiled at them, “who are you?”  
“Andrew Kishino.” The tallest boy told him. “This is Doug and this is Claire.” He points at the two other kids.   
“He’s Kevin’s brother.” Connie whispered to him.   
“Oh you know my older brother? He’s pretty cool. Not as cool as me however.”   
“Steven, let’s go.” Connie pulled his arm away from the three kids.   
“Aw, is Connie scared?” Andrew teased.   
Steven turned around, “hey looks like you have something else similar with your brother.”   
“Steven, c’mon.” Connie pulled at his arm.   
“And what’s that?” Andrew leered.   
“You’re both creeps.” Steven turned on his heel and stalked off with Connie. They made it through the gym and out into a hallway.   
“Steven what was that?” Connie accused him.   
“He was being mean to you, that’s not okay.” Steven defended himself.   
“He’s been being mean to me this whole semester. Now he’s going to be even more mean to me.”   
Steven’s voice went soft, “why didn’t you tell me Connie?”   
Connie was still yelling but close to tears now, “I can handle him, I don’t need you to help me whenever something goes wrong!”   
“I didn’t mean that you couldn’t handle him but that doesn’t mean you have to deal with it on your own.” Steven told her. “That doesn’t mean you have to ask me for help either. There’s lots of people who are willing to help you.”   
Connie sniffled. “I just wanted to show everyone that I didn’t need help. I always need help with everything. I just wanted one thing I could handle on my own.”   
“Sometimes handling something means going to get help on your own. It doesn’t always mean you need to deal with the own thing by yourself.”   
A teacher walked up to them. “Hey Connie, what’re you doing out here.”   
Steven looked at her and then the teacher motioning with his eyes.   
“Hey Mr. Guo, can I talk to you about something?”  
“Yeah, sure, what’s going on?” The two of them walked down the hallway leaving Steven smiling, still holding a handful of chips.

Back in the gym Connie told Steven everything. “And then he said he was going to talk to the kids and their parents and get them to stop annoying me.”   
“That’s great Connie. I’m so happy for you!” Steven smiled at her.   
“Thanks Steven. You’re the best.” She gave him a hug.   
“You wanna dance?” Steven asked.   
“Dance? Here? In front of everyone? I don’t know…” She trailed off.   
“C’mon, no one’s actually watching. They’re all too busy with their own dancing.”   
He pulled her onto the dance floor, the two of them laughing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else notice I named Kevin's brother after Kevin's voice actor? I'm kinda actually proud of that  
> Also sorry that it moves so fast. I didn't really want to rewrite it to make it flow better so I kinda just left it.


	4. A Witch and A Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy invites her girlfriend Maria to the yearly Schuyler Halloween party to introduce her to her two sisters.

“Hey Maria!” Maria heard her girlfriend’s voice coming from the other end of the phone.

“Hey Peggy! How you doing?”

“Good, my sisters and I are having a Halloween party and I wanted you to come!”

“Um, are you sure? You want me to come?” Maria know that Peggy wasn’t out to most of her family and she definitely wasn’t out to her family. Besides, who would want her at a party anyway?

“Yes of course you silly! I want to introduce you to my family and what better time than our party!” She could hear Peggy’s smile through the phone.

“Alright Peggy I’ll come.” Maria relented.

“Yes! Alright I’ve got to go now, come in costume, okay? See you!”

“See you Peggy.” Maria hung up the phone and smiled. She’d only been dating Peggy for about 2 months but she loved Peggy with her whole heart.

She never felt happier than with Peggy.

 

The day of the party came. Maria rang the doorbell dressed in a witch outfit and holding a bag of snickers. Peggy opened the door dressed as an adorable bumble bee.

Maria handed her the bag of candy, “You look so cute Peggy.”

Peggy grinned, “Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself Maria. C’mon!”

She pulled a now blushing Maria into her house, although mansion would probably be more accurate. Maria had been to Peggy’s house a couple times now and she still got awestruck every time she entered the giant hall.

“I’m gonna introduce you to my sisters first, Angelica has already come out as ace so they’ll be accepting.”

Maria pulled back, “wait you’re coming out to them _now_?”

Peggy shrugged, “no time like the present, don’t worry I’ll tell them you’re still in the closet, they’ll understand.”

Maria smirked, she knew she couldn’t say no to someone as cute as Peggy.

They approached a tall girl with dark curly hair in a Wonder Woman costume.

“Hey Angelica!” Peggy called to her.

“Hey Peggy, hey Maria! Hope you’re liking the party.”

“Yes I am, thank you.” Maria smiled.

“Angelica guess what!”

“What?” Angelica smiled.

“I want you to meet my new girlfriend.”

“Oh Peggy! That’s so great! How long have you guys been dating?”

“2 months now.” Maria said quietly.

“Aw that’s adorable.” Angelica gave Peggy a hug and then gave Maria a hug. Before she pulled away she whispered in Maria’s ear “If you hurt my baby sister I will find you.”

Maria gulped and nodded.

“Alright well I’ve got to go find Eliza, see ya Angie!” Peggy pulled Maria away.

“She gave you ‘the talk’ didn’t she?”

Maria nodded.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. She’s just about the sweetest person I know, well except for Eliza of course. Angie just thinks doing it is funny.”

Peggy tapped a girl with long straight dark hair in a Cinderella-looking gown. “Eliza!”

“Peggy! So glad you came out of your room.” She gave Peggy a hug, “and who’s this?” She gestured at Maria.

“This is my new girlfriend, Maria.”

“Oh that’s so sweet, you should come over for dinner sometime!”

Maria just nodded.

“Alright, see you around Eliza!”

“Oh wait, Peggy? Have you seen Alex anywhere?”

“Nah I don’t think he’s come yet.”

Peggy spun around and pulled Maria with her. Leaning in close she whispered, “Yeah I know where he is, he’s upstairs making out with his boyfriend.”

“I thought Eliza and Alex were together?” Maria asked.

“Yeah, they’re in a poly relationship, Alex is dating Eliza and John and Eliza has a crush on this other girl, Sally but she’s dating Thomas right now however Thomas has a crush on James…” Maria was caught in the other girl’s eyes as she continued talking about the school gossip she constantly heard from her sister. “But Burr is dating Theodo…” Peggy was cut off by Maria kissing her.

They pulled away and immediately Maria started to apologize. “I’m so sorry Peggy, I didn’t mean to interrupt, you looked so cute that was all I could think about…”

This time it was Maria who was interrupted by Peggy’s lips on hers.

“It’s okay Maria. I love you.” Her voice was soft and sweet.

“I love you too.” Maria whispered.

“C’mon.” Peggy grabbed Maria and pulled her upstairs. In the privacy of Peggy’s bedroom, she kissed Maria harder and more passionately.

“God I love you.” She said, louder this time, before kissing Maria again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I didn't really know where to go with this.


	5. Peter Goes Trick or Treating -or- Stephen Strange is Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter convinces Tony to take him trick or treating. Tony asks Stephen for some help in where to trick or treat and he ends up coming along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so timeline for this: This happens after infinity war and after the unnamed 4th movie. So all of my ideas for this are purely hypothetical. Basically during the 4th movie, Stark manages to use the time stone and save everyone. However, during this time both Pepper Pots and Aunt May get killed. (Pepper sacrifices herself to defeat Thanos and May gets killed when the building she's in collapses on her during the big fight) Wong is currently travelling around to the other Sanctums to check on them in case any of you are wondering why he's not in that story. Because of this Tony adopts Peter and they live in Stark tower together. Also if you think that Peter acts kind of young, that's a conscious character choice cause I feel like after the death of his aunt and all the trauma that happened to him he kinda started acting more childish cause he wanted to be taken care of cause he was tired of taking care of himself if that makes sense? It's kinda a trauma thing which makes this seem really sad but it's actually a pretty cute story.

“Hey Stark?”   
“Yeah kid, what’s up?” Tony was in his lab, the only person he wouldn’t get mad at for coming in was his kid, Peter.  
“So I know I’m a little too old for Halloween but I kinda wanted to go trick or treating?” He ended his statement like a question which betrayed his nerves.   
“Where do you go trick or treating in New York, kid?”  
“Well Aunt May always took me to out to where she used to live in upstate New York and we’d usually go there.”   
Tony thought for a minute. “Yeah, I could ask Strange if he knows anywhere to go trick or treating.”  
“Really? Oh sweet! I can’t wait!” 

Peter insisted on going as Spiderman, he used his old costume that he had made himself but went without the mask. Strange took the three of them to where he used to live, before the accident, the people there were all crazy rich and had the best candy, or so Strange promised.  
“Peter, what’d you get from this house?” Strange asked, feigning interest for the spider-kid’s sake.   
“A giant Butterfinger! Heck yeah!” Peter smiled and practically ran to the next house.   
“Thanks for doing this Strange.” Tony broke the silence as the two of them followed Peter.   
“Call me Stephen. Please.”   
“Yeah, okay Stephen, thank you. This was really important to the kid.”   
“Has everything been okay? Taking care of him?”   
“Yeah, it was hard losing May and Pepper but we’re getting through it. He’s been doing really good in college. I know he’s a little young for it but he’s definitely smart enough for it.” Tony continued to ramble.   
“Tony.” Stephen stopped him.   
“Yeah?”   
“I’ve been meaning to ask about this for a while. Um, the Sanctum is big and lonely. I’ve wanted to move somewhere better but I need to be close enough to the Sanctum just in case. Plus, being Sorcerer Supreme doesn’t pay much and I doubt I would be willing to afford an apartment. What I wanted to know is, does the tower have any extra room for me? I don’t need much, I’d stay out of your space and everything.”   
“Stephen.” Now it was Tony’s turn to stop Stephen’s rambling.  
Before he could say anything, however, he was interrupted by Peter. "Wait, Stephen are you coming to live with us? That’d be awesome! You totally should!”   
Stephen could barely see Tony’s smile in the dark as he said “yeah, I think it could be fun for him to come join us.”   
Peter pumped the air. “Yes! This is gonna be great!”   
Stephen felt himself smiling for the first time in ages.   
“Alright, I think we’re at Ms. Stewart’s house. She gives out full sized snickers or so I’ve heard.” Tony waved Peter away.   
Once the spider child skipped off Tony turned to Stephen. “I meant what I said. I’d love for you to join us. I’m not going to lie, life sucks without Pepper. Peter is great don’t get me wrong but I miss having someone to live without having to take care of.”   
Stephen nodded. “I understand that. Thank you for everything Tony.”   
Tony turned to him and did something the hadn’t done since Pepper had died; he hugged Stephen close, burying his head in Stephen’s chest. Stephen hugged him back, held him close. He could never have guessed that Tony Stark himself actually liked him back.   
“Awww!” Their hug was broken up by Peter cooing over them. “You guys are adorable!”   
Stephen was glad the dark hid his blush.

They were dating two weeks later  
A year after that first hug they had a Halloween wedding. (Peter was the flower spider)


End file.
